Peons To Desire
by xSci-Fi.Lullabyx
Summary: JiraiyaxOrochimaru slash. They despise each other but some young ninjas cant control their hormones. Dont like yaoi dont read.


They must have been at least sixteen when it all began, they were Chuunin already and they had spent a lot more time together. Tsunade had grown to be a gorgeous young girl full of stamina, Jiraiya on the other hand (In Orochimaru's opinion) was still an imbecile, a pervert and an airhead. Despite of his natural negativity towards Jiraiya, Orochimaru couldn't help but developing a certain fondness for him. Perhaps it was the way it amused him whenever he argued with Tsunade, or the way he blushed when he was proven wrong, or perhaps those formidable muscles; the result of arduous training. One thing was for sure; they were no longer kids.

The first encounter happened at the one place teenage boys shouldn't be left alone; the hot springs. Orochimaru was soaking in the hot water, trying to relax when he heard the door open, and saw to his dismay a big mane of white thick hair.

"Goddamnit" he said to himself, "Can't I go anywhere without this idiot following me?" Jiraiya didn't seemed to notice that Orochimaru was there at all; he wasted no time and rushed to the fence facing the girl's section to see if he could take a peek. After a couple of seconds Orochimaru finally snapped; "Taking glimpse at naked girls again you lousy perv?"

"Shut up, you slimy bastard!," he answered "what's your problem anyway?, bros are supposed to stick for each other!"

"Whoever said I was a bro?"

"Oh yea, I forgot you were a closeted homosexual" Jiraiya replied absent-minded. Orochimaru's insides boiled with anger; "I'll show you homosexual you dumbass!"

"No thanks!" Jiraiya said. " I know you'd love to though, can't blame ya!"

Orochimaru was so angry he thought he could just strangle him to death right then and there.

"Hey chill dude, I was just kidding" Jiraiya said, noticing his partner tying to concentrate in self-restraint. "Anyway there's nothing interesting going on in there" he said finally getting up and making his way over to the hot pool.

Orochimaru glared at him with hatred, daring him to say another sneer comment. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but stare at Jiraiya as he removed his clothes. He first took off his shirt, revealing those magnificently sculpted abs, that made Orochimaru secretly squirm, Jiraiya yawned and stretched distractedly, while his partner paid special attention to his strong manly arms. Then he turned around and Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya's bare back, its anatomy to Orochimaru's opinion was just perfect, his eyes went down his spine and stopped at Jiraiya's ass, he licked his lips in anticipation. Jiraiya finally started to remove his pants when Orochimaru gave a little gasp. Jiraiya turned quickly and Orochimaru turned scarlet. " Is he actually watching me undress?" Jiraiya thought. He removed his pants and got into the water, while Orochimaru closed his eyes faking concentration, In reality he was dealing with an ever-growing erection that he really didn't want Jiraiya to notice.

Orochimaru kept his eyes closed, he started reciting the Chinese zodiac in his head, just trying to clear all thought about Jiraiya. "Ora, Suro, Nie, Tatsu….", Jiraiya yawned again and rested his arms on the edge of the pool, Orochimaru opened an eye; "Such admirable biceps" he thought, he could feel the length between his legs getting harder. "NO!," he scolded himself, "Focus!, Tori, Ino, Ushi, Saru…" But then all concentration was gone, and he could only focus on one image in his head; Jiraiya sitting on a chair, he could imagine Jiraiya's abs, his lovely glittering tanned skin, his hand underneath his pants, his soft moans… Orochimaru, yelled and jumped up, and to his horror he realized that his rock-hard erection was now exposed. Jiraiya stared at the picture in front of him, his mouth wide open, his eyes filled with outmost surprise. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya let out the loudest most obnoxious laughter, "Look at that!, YOU'VE GOT A BONER MAN! HAHAHAHA!". Orochimaru jumped out of the pool, trying to cover his manhood, he had never felt so humiliated. He went inside the locker room and started to shuffle around for his stuff, he could still hear Jiraiya now shedding tears of laughter. Orochimaru, still angry at himself for thinking such thoughts started to gather all his things and was ready to get the hell out of there, when he heard Jiraiya come inside the room, still laughing and trying to calm down. "Oh man", Jiraiya said "That was hysterical, but hey! don't look so glum it happens dude" . Orochimaru was boiling mad, he couldn't believe he could be attracted to such scum. Jiraiya noticed his disturbance, "Oh come on!, I... I'm sorry I laughed ok, chill we are amongst guys…, I wont tell! I promise".

Orochimaru kept silent staring at the floor without even blinking. "I'm not sure what you were thinking about" Jiraiya continued "But well, I guess, like me, you're a slave to desire" At the sound of this word, Orochimaru's mind was back in his fantasy, and he was absorbed by a most overwhelming feeling of lust. He looked up and walked towards Jiraiya, then in the simplest move he pinned him to the wall and whispered in his ear; "what do you know about desire?"

Jiraiya barely had time for a homophobic freakout when he found Orochimaru's lips pressed tightly against his own, he tried to push him off, but Orochimaru was way stronger than him. Orochimaru then slipped his tongue inside his mouth, it was abnormally large, and before he could think why, he was returning Orochimaru's kiss. He decided to put his arms around his waist. Orochimaru's figure was surprisingly slender, he was soft and shaped like a girl! At the sensation of Jiraiya's touch Orochimaru let out a moan and pulled Jiraiya closer to him, his hands all over Jiraiya's ripped chest. He kissed his neck as he slowly moved his hand down to his stomach and finally groped his dick. Jiraiya moaned, he couldn't believe this felt so good, to be touched like this by a guy. "Lets take this off" Orochimaru said, slowly removing the towel around Jiraiya's waist. Jiraiya couldn't help but comply, he was delighted by his partners touch. Orochimaru kneeled and starting sucking Jiraiya vigorously, his moans getting louder and louder, made a shiver travel down Orochimaru's spine. Jiraiya, finally giving in to the pleasure, started to slide down the wall, his snake-like partner obediently following his movements. He looked up and to his delight he saw Jiraiya blushing and gasping for air, consumed by pleasure. He continued to stroke Jiraiya's dick until with a loud last moan he came all over Orochimaru's face. Jiraiya then felt relieved but wanted to return the favor, he moved to touch Orochimaru's groin and he had barely reached his shaft when he heard him stutter and saw him make the most hilarious expression of embarrassment. Orochimaru then grabbed a towel and ran out of the room. It took a couple of minutes for Jiraiya to realize what had happened, Orochimaru had been an early bird. Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh loudly again and went outside only to find a terribly embarrassed and upset pale boy. Jiraiya with a smirk in his face grabbed Orochimaru's face and gave him a tender smooch. "That was amazing" Jiraiya told him. Orochimaru feeling numb, watched him walk away with awe. He liked his lips, the taste of Jiraiya still lingered in his mouth, and it was delicious. "Ha!, A slave to desire" he said to no one in particular, and then he too walked into the horizon.


End file.
